comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2016-10-14 - Two Is Not Enough
"Purple!" Leah's voice is as wide as her hands, spread wide to tell the world, as she walks with Kara down the streets of Metropolis. "I'd have to get a long purple sweater, and a purple wig. Might have to make it actually, the long braid she wears is pretty unique, but I can make wigs. Honestly except for the attitude it's a pretty simple cosplay, but hell, who'd expect me to do Zone-tan anyway? It's like you cosplaying as Bizarro." She's been ranting for hours about her upcoming cosplays, without proper background or context, and it's just possible that she's lost Kara in translation somewhere. But her enthusiasm is contagious; it's convention season and she's in full gear. Kara Zor-El walks along with Leah in her civvies, listening to her best friend talk about cosplay. "Okay so ... just to be clear, Zone-Tan isn't an actual character right? She's like some sort of mascot for an internet artist in... um... " She whispers, "Pornography?" Considering how Kara usually dressed and what she looked like, she got so shy sometimes about certain things. Leah grins. "That's my girl, you're paying attention. I was wondering." She keeps walking, excusing herself as she bumps into some big green guy built like a lighthouse, and slips past him. "Pardon me dude. Anyway, see, I love playing the good girls but sometimes I just want to see jaws drop. Don't you ever want to play the baddie, just for a little while?" She leads Kara past Abomination without batting an eye, who is holding a young lady by her throat. Leah didn't even notice, so tied up with the conversation. "I'd be unfortunately unable to wear underpants, but long as you don't x-ray or anything we'd be good." Kara Zor-El takes a moment to look at Leah a bit incredulously. Seriously, being her friend has really made Leah blase about this stuff. Well it's probably a good way to handle the daily stress of being the best friend and roommate of a superhero. Or maybe Leah just.... really didn't pay attention to what was happening around her when she was talking cosplay? Kara turns to grab the big green dude, Abomination, by the wrist and starts to squeeze it to force him to open his hand and release the woman. "Leah! Um... hello?" she says, trying to get her attention about what was happening right in front of them. She looks up at Abomination as she's forcing the big Gamme-criminal's arm downward. "Abomination. Havent seen you around here in a while. You do remember that I live in this city, right?" Releasing the lady, the hostage scampers for safety, whimpering thanks. About that time, Abomination looks at Kara and says, "I remember. Why do you think I come here?" as he tries to use his free hand to slam Kara in the side of the head. Several times, actually, while Leah finally turns and looks back at the situation at hand. "Oh. Hey dude, sorry. Totally ignoring you. Hang on." Her phone is vibrating, and she spends a moment trying to fish her phone out of her bra while Abomination is trying to hit Kara in the skull. "It's mom, do you want me to call her back?" She's actually pretty calm. There's something wrong with the girl, definitely. Kara Zor-El lets Abomination hit her each time. They've fought enough times that she already knew that, despite this being someone who fought regularly with the Hulk, he wasn't capable of actually hurting her without Kryptonite. She even is courteous enough to turn her head with the hits so it only stung his fist, rather than breaks it. Honestly after the 8th or 9th time of beating Abomination in ridiculously one-sided fights and giving the guy a complex, she was almost feeling sorry for the supervillain. Not enough to let him go, what with him attacking innocent civilians and all, but at least she wasn't punching him nearly into orbit like the first time they fought. She does keep squeezing his wrist though, until he's forced down to his knees. With how big he was, this way she didn't have to be looking quite as far upwards when talking to him. After each punch to her face, she keeps her little exasperated smirk as she talks casually. "Bronsky..." she starts, not even bothering to call him by his supervillain name anymore. Another punch to her face and she rolls her eyes. "Emil, we've done this..." Another futile punch to the Kryptonian teen's head. "... enough times that ..." And another. ".... you need to start learning..." And yet another. "....that you aren't able to hurt me." And by the fifth useless punch against her, Kara seems to be getting a little annoyed that he's not paying attention, she she quickly tilts her head to the left as the sixth punch is about to strike her, effectively head-butting Abomination's fist. She then lets go of the wrist since the guy's probably going to be in pain from her hurting (or worse) his fist with her head. Kara Zor-El turns to look at Leah. "No it's okay, you talk to your mom. It's only Abomination." It was sort of like calling Mt. Everest 'only a mild climb.' But hey... with Kara it was. Nodding, Leah answers the phone. "Hey, mom. Of course I know it's you, we have caller ID. No, I'm not getting smart.." she trails off for a bit, listening as her mom starts talking about technology, and rolls her eyes. Makes little slapping motions and stops, looking upward, and tilts her head curiously for some reason. Abomination is forced to one knee, then to both, snarling and snapping at Kara as his fist bounces off of her invulnerable skull. When she headbutts his fist, he actually stops that tactic and blows on his knuckles, which are now smarting. Then grins at Kara, his sharp sharklike teeth right in her face as he says, "Just the distraction right now, chickie," as the sound of rushing air from above meshes with Leah's gaze to suggest that something's above her. As Mongul the Destroyer leaps down toward Supergirl's unprotected back, his heels aimed at her with enough force to sink a small island. Mongul, eight feet of pure combat power, has been known to take on Superman in a fair fight. Take him on and lose, but he's always up for another try. Leah says into her phone as Mongul attacks, "Sec mom, I think we might lose signal for a moment here." Kara Zor-El oofs as Mongul hit her in the back. While it's always been theorized that Kara was stronger than Kal, and known for a fact by Kal, Batman, and a select few others, the fact that Mongul's sneak attack just pushed Kara forward and made her knees bend, rather than knocking her across the block, was just more evidence about Batman's view of Supergirl. Kara grits her teeth momentarily, but didn't seem harmed. She looks at Abomination with annoyance. "Really?" she asks before shoving Abomination away and into a wall and turning towards Mongul to block his next punch. Imbedding Abomination into the wall gives Kara time to deal with Mongul, who is grinning at her as he flexes his hands into fists. "I always have time for an old...friend," he says as he takes up Abomination's slack. He landed on his feet easily, and walks toward Kara with a quick kick toward her stomach, with all his alien power behind it. Leah says, into her phone, "No, I'm still here. Yes, mom, Kara is here too." She grits her teeth as Kara hears the other side of the exchange, and it's distinctly embarrasing. She takes a moment to hear her mother out, then interrupts. "MOM. No, we're not going to have to adopt, it's not like that! You don't talk like this to Rudy, and he's ACTUALLY gay. We ...no, mom, we aren't in lesbians with each other, for the thousandth time!" Another pause, then "Kara, she wants to know if you can talk to her." Abomination actually chuckles at hearing the conversation as he pries himself out of the wall, groaning with pain. Kara's really strong, after all. Kara Zor-El mmf's a bit as Mongul kicks her in the stomach, but this time she was prepared for it and tensed. She grabs his foot as it strikes her. "What is it with you guys not being able to get over the idea of a girl being stronger than you? It's like you're gluttons for punishment!" she says as she flings him around, to send him flying into Abomination, stopping him mid-chuckle at Leah's phone conversation. Kara quickly looks over at Leah. "Tell her I have a boyfriend!" Kara calls over to Leah. "Like... for over a year boyfriend! Why does she keep saying we're in lesbians. Ms. Callahan we're not in lesbians!" she says while the next attack happens. "Wait, adopt?" Abomination and Mongul end up put right through a building, while Leah argues with her mom about how they're not planning a family and keeps waving the phone at Kara as if trying to prove something. "The supervillains think that it's funny too, I swear mom. No, I'm not flirting with them too, my GOD mom. No, she has a boyfriend! IT WAS IN THE NEWS!" Pauses, and sighs as she's yelled at, and says, "I'm sorry I raised my voice, mom." Sighs. Twice, she sighs. As Abomination comes up behind Kara, holding a Dodge Charger, and tries to wrap the car around her in one swing, like a hammer! The sound of such a thing would, unfortunately, be audible over the phone, so Leah quickly covers the receiver for a moment. And, while Kara is dealing with the Big Green Idiot, the building that Mongul was underneath begins to stir. As the Destroyer picks up the entire thing by the foundation, preparing to follow up Abomination's attack with a...bigger one. By dropping it on her head. "That? That was just a car crash, we're not dating. Pay attention." Kara Zor-El says, "Did you tell her that I'm 17? Even if we were, which we're totally not, I wouldnt be starting a family?" The car hits Kara while she's busy preoccupied with the fact that Leah's mom thinks they're 'in lesbians' and planning on adopting a child. Kara, of course, didn't budge an inch from the impact. She takes a slow turn around to Abomination. "Now you're just being annoying, Emil." she says before giving him a backhand that sends him again flying bacckwards, through a fire hydrant and into a bus, bending it into a V from the impact of the simple slap of the teenager's hand. Right before Abomination sees his ally about toslam an entire building down on the girl of steel. Kara's hands quickly goes up as the building is slammed down against her and.... it doesn't actually crush her. Kara keeps it held up as she quickly checks to see if there are any occupants of the building. While she's holding an entire building over her head. Maybe not so impressive to Mongul, since he had done the same exact thing. But it does seem like Kara's putting a whole lot less effort into it than the Destroyer had been doing. Kara Zor-El says to Leah, "Leah can you maybe go across the street? They're using buildings now!" Leah nods, having ducked automatically when the building came down. Maybe she's not entirely without a sense of self-preservation after all. "I'll get out of the way, Kara. Let you play with these guys." She pauses as she slips off, still talking to the phone, and says, "No mom, I'm not fighting again. I couldn't hurt these guys, they're like aliens or something. ...What? No, I'm not in danger, it's just a little building. Barely five stories." Holding up an entire building, while impressive and thrilling, isn't really Kara's biggest problem. The combat has finally had an actual effect on her, as the fire hydrant fires water all over the scene, drenching anything it touches. Including Kara. Her hair gets all stringy and in her face, as she faces off against Mongul. The building, luckily, was already condemned so it's only populated by old moths and graffiti. Abomination however gets the brunt of the fire hydrant, right in the face as he's stuck in a bus, unable to move. He sputters insanely, and with dampness. Kara Zor-El realizes the building was condemned and was going to be destroyed anyway. Plus no one was in it. So that was a load off of Kara's mind as of what to do with it. While it might not be as impressive to Mongul as it was to Abomination that Kara was easily holding a building overhead, given that he had picked up that same building, what Kara did next was probably at leat a little intimidating to the Warworldian tyrant. She hefts the entier building and hurls it upwards..... and the building keeps going up, and up, and up.... until it can't even be seen in the sky by someone without superhuman vision and breaks orbit. It doesn't look like it's going to come back down. Kara stands there, irritated as she stands there, stringy wet hair that she brushes out of her face, a wet T-shirt that clings to her shapely body, and water glistening on the Kryptonian girl's skin where exposed. "Okay, I think I'm done playing around with you Mongul. It's one thing to attack me, but start ripping buildings out of the ground and hitting me with them? That REALLY ticks me off!" Mongul is free to look up at where the building was sent hurtling up into the heavens, but Kara was taking the time to give the Warlord Alien a huge uppercut to his jaw. And Leah had seen Kara fight others. She almost always holds back a LOT. She still was holding back here, but far, far less than she normally did. And it showed from the impact. The impact of Kara Zor-El's fist against Mongul the Destroyer's jaw sends out a shockwave that breaks all the exposed glass in the immediate vicinity and sets off car alarms as far away as fourth street. It also sends Mongul into the air, breaking the sound barrier as one of his teeth cracks and his brain gets rocked in his skull. His trajectory is impressive too, the uppercut sending him straight up into the air, well past escape velocity as he starts on a path that'll send him to go find the building that Kara threw. Leah, however, is trying to explain all the background noises to her mother, on the phone across the street, as she protects her celphone with her body. "No mom, I'm not in danger. Would I be talking to you still if things were going wrong? Kara's got it in hand, can we please go back to accusing me of having sex with alien women again? It was at least based in reality. ...No, I'm not admitting anything, you just have to understand that we're not planning a family yet! I mean, at all! I like boys! Kara likes boys! No I don't need you to come check, that's just gross mom. ...If you send him to prove it with me I'll kick him in the nuts again, you just stop bein ...yes, mom, I'll tell her she's welcome for Christmas. Jeez." There's a definite shockwave formed from Kara's punch to the underside of Mongul's jaw. She'd never hit Abomination that hard. It would probably kill the Gamma-villain and explode his head, and like her cousin, Kara doesn't kill. Well... probably wouldn't. She wasn't the boyscout her cousin was, after all. Good upbringing, despite being trained also by the Amazons who did not have that qualm. Glass shatters all around and car alarms go off like there was an explosion in the area. Kara stops her fight for a moment to yell across the street to Leah, "We aren't having sex! Why would she think we're having sex?! BOYFRIEND! ME! WAIT HOW WOULD SHE CHECK? IS THERE SOMETHING ABOUT HUMAN ANATOMY THAT I'M NOT- guh, wait need to stop this..." She quickly starts flying up into the sky. Mongul was able to survive the depths of space, unlike Abomination, but she didn't want him escaping like that. People like Mongul. He'd just come back right away as soon as he regained consciousness. At least if she thoroughly beat him, he might take a few months to plan some new diabolical scheme. Kara quickly passes Mongul's upward descent around 30,000 feet and stands there in mid-air, letting the huge alien's body slam against the soles of her shoes with a sudden, painful stop in midair. She then took the lull in his descent to punch him back down to Earth. And once again, she made sure that she was able to fly down faster than he could fall down, since she didn't want him making a crater - especially not with buildings and Leah there. Instead, she floated a few inches above the ground and let Mongul hit into her knee, before sliding him off of it and onto the pavement. She put her FOOT on his chest. "Had enough yet?" she asks, Abomination being pretty much a side issue for her at this point. As Kara gets out of earshot, she hears Leah arguing. "See? She's as confused as I am! Just ...no, I won't have a baby just to be safe..." and that's the last she hears as she gets far enough out of the atmosphere to limit sound travel enough to block out the conversation, thank Rao. Fortunately, she gets that grace period and the impact with Mongul landing on her knee is sufficient to interrupt the phone call. Leah loses reception and the phone goes dead, prompting her to admit that there might be a god after all. She sighs, slumping a little, and watches Kara deal with the boys without her mother's help. Though she wouldn't put it past the woman to tell Kara how to fight, as well. Mongul looks up from the pavement, one eye swollen shut and unable to move, and tries to reach up for her with his unbroken left hand. He tries, and fails as he loses consciousness, hand gripping around Kara's leg even out cold. From behind, Abomination finally wrenches himself out of the bus. He kicks the water out of his way, failing and only throwing water around the area, and launches himself at Kara from behind, his jaws open to try and bite her head wide open! Kara Zor-El smirks a bit at Mongul still gripping her leg, even when unconscious. She presses her foot down on the guy's chest a bit painfully for him, had he not been unconscious. Probably did a little damage there. Hey... he deserved it. Plus like Kara says a lot, she's NOT her cousin. As Abomination comes up from behind her to attempt to bite her head, Kara very casually puts her fist up, backfisting him without even giving him the courtesy of looking at him when she does so. He probably shouldn't have been bending over to bite her - her fist would have just hit his chest instead of his face with exposed, very breakable (for a Kryptonian girl at least) teeth. Kara looks at her drenched clothes. It looked like she had just been in a wet T-shirt contest or something, rather than a fight with two incredibly powerful, superstrong supervillains. "Well this is just great...." she says, mostly to herself, but probably to Leah as well. "Leah, done here I think. Is Abomination unconscious?" She pauses to turn around to see. Abomination skids across the rubbled area, coming to a stop a few yards from Leah. He doesn't move again, save for the occasional twitch, and he's lost a couple of teeth. Might need a dentist to look at that. Or he'll regenerate or something. Either way, he'll be back with a full set of chompers next time, dumb as ever. Leah looks down at him as she tucks her phone into her bra, adjusting it for fit so the girls are properly displayed, and sighs as she sees Kara. Perfect, even drenched. No wonder people think they're dating. Except she's hardly worth someone like that. "I think so, hon. If not then he's learned to snore wide awake. You still want to go for nachos?" Leah walks over to Kara, reaching to help her wring out her hair, with a grin and tries to think where she can get a towel at this time of day. Her bra rings again, the display showing 'mother, gah' on the call display, and she raises an eyebrow to Kara, letting her make the judgement call on this one. Kara Zor-El nods a little. Kara couldn't even HELP what she looked like. After a war she still looks like she was in a model photo shoot. Not so much as a mark on her perfect skin. Probably didn't even have a split end on her hair. "Sure. I'm just going to call the Science Police to have them taken away but we don't have to stay for that. They usually can get to a location within a minute or two and these guys are going to be out for a whole lot longer than that." She calls the SPD and gives a quick rundown of the location - not that they probably didn't already know. It's hard to miss an entire building being thrown into outer space, after all. As the phone rings again, Kara eyes it. "Oh Rao, can you let it go to voicemail?" she asks as the two walk off.